The present invention relates to code reuse. More particularly, the present invention relates to sparse object instantiation.
Object-oriented technologies allow definition of an application object's data and/or coded methods using a class structure. The class structure is used to instantiate an object of the type of the class during runtime, and the instantiated object includes all of the data variables and/or coded methods defined in the class structure.